Passionate Hearts
by Zakura16
Summary: Sakura meets Enju's lover and the mother of the group. Both Sakura and Enju's lover, Hari, are jealous of each other. Slash/Yaoi/Femslash/Yuri. Pairings: Enju x Harry, Asagiri x Sakura, Ukyo x Aoba, Rurijo x Kohaku, Hayate x Shuri, Fujimurasaki x Maimai. Mpreg. R&R Please.
1. Harry meets Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sakura Hime. This is only for fun.

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

Harry meets Sakura.

A person from the shadows watched as Maimai led princess Sakura away to get ready. When Enju was the only one left in the halls the figure left the shadows and walked up to Enju gracefully. The figure stopped in front of him and reached out to wrap their arms around his shoulders. "Welcome back, love." The figure greeted softly, sighing happily as Enju wrapped his arms around their waist. Enju buried his face in the figure's hair and pulled the figure closer to his body. "Hari."

The figure lifted its head revealing glowing emerald eyes, staring at Enju with love. "I have missed you Enju. Please don't leave me behind again." Hari said sadly. Enju tightened his arms around his waist and briefly closed his eyes before opening them again. "You know why I couldn't take you with me, Hari. If anything happened to you, you won't only be putting yourself in danger but also our child." Enju answered, placing his hand on Hari's stomach which had a slight baby bump.

Hari looked away from Enju, feeling slightly guilty. He hasn't even thought about losing their child. He was only concerned with the thought that Enju has left him behind and the fear of losing them all.

Enju grabbed Hari's chin and turned his head so that he was facing him. He slowly leaned in and connected their lips together. Hari blushed a light pink and closed his eyes, moaning at finally being able to kiss Enju. Hari opened his mouth when he felt Enju's tongue sweeping over his bottom lip. Enju's tongue quickly darted into Hari's willing mouth when he was granted entrance. Both let out a moan as their tongues made contact.

Enju let his hands wander down from Hari's waist and grasped Hari's arse with both hands making Hari moan louder. He let his hands slide down to Hari's thighs and lifted his legs to wrap around his waist. He pressed Hari's back against the wall and grinded their hips together. Hari pulled away from the kiss moaning as their hips slid together. Enju prepped open mouth kisses slowly along Hari's neck.

He suddenly stopped and pulled back. He set Hari down and stepped away leaving Hari a flushed, panting mess leaning against the wall for support. Enju smirked at the image Hari made, making the other pout. Both turned when they heard footsteps. Hari pulled away from the wall and straightened his clothing.

Maimai came into their sight and smirked when he saw them together. "Master Enju. Princess Sakura is ready." He said happily. Hari saw Enju stand up straighter when he heard Sakura's name and felt a spark of jealousy at his reaction at her name. Maimai stepped aside so that they could see her better. Hari's breath caught slightly in his throat at the sight of her. She looked both elegant and beautiful. Hari's jealousy came back as he watched Enju stare at her.

Enju slowly made his way towards Sakura until he stood in front of her. He slowly looked her over and nodded with approval. "Ah perfect." Maimai smiled happily at Enju. "It was a piece of cake." Enju paid him no mind and kept staring at Sakura. "You're very beautiful Sakura." Sakura turned a light pink at Enju's words and felt her heart start beating faster.

Hari narrowed his eyes at the sight that he didn't hear the others approaching and was slightly surprised when Shuri started talking. "Maimai is good at these kinds of things for a guy, isn't he?" Sakura turned to look at Maimai with surprised horror. "Maimai, you're male?!" She shouted, almost making Hari cringe. "With the heart of a maiden, he says." Enju said absentmindedly.

Maimai smiled brightly at Sakura. "I'm Maimai, 18 years old. I may not be perfect, but I'm still a boy." "You should have told me that earlier!" She yelled before looking down embarrassed. "I was n-naked." Maimai giggled slightly. "Don't worry. I'm only interested in my own body. I'm the only person here who can escort you down to the bathing area. Everyone else is male too…" Maimai tapped his chin before giving Sakura a look. "Rurijo is female, but… she may try to kill you the moment she's alone with you, princess."

Sakura gulped and fear shone in her eyes. "Oh and Hari can escort you as well." He said before grabbing Hari's arm and dragging him over to Sakura. "He is the mother of the group. You can go to him if you are having trouble with anything. Maimai gave Sakura a sly look. "He is also master Enju's lover."

Sakura looked at Hari with wide disbelieving eyes. She stared at the man before her that was Enju's lover. He had glowing emerald eyes and midnight black hair that was curled and reached his waist. He had a feminine figure and soft features. He wore a light green kimono with a silver dragon and black dragon entwined together. He also had a moon stone on his forehead like the others and wore a choker around his neck with a moon charm.

Sakura felt slightly jealous, but didn't know why. "I…I see." 'Kai…has a lover.' Enju glared at Maimai. "Please don't tell her irrelevant things, Maimai." Hari supressed tears at Enju's words. 'So I'm not important enough for your sister to know about.' Hari turned his head away to stare at the wall.

"Sakura…The moon world is on the verge of destruction." Sakura gasped after hearing this. 'The moon world?!' "The sacred moon spring that holds our souls in its water…As long as the water flows, we have immortality. But that spring is starting to dry up. Because the power of the spring within them is fading away, those from the moon who have become youko have started to eat humans, but interestingly, it is said the spring will be revitalized if human bones are thrown into it."

'Then he and the others are killing people…to gather their bones?!' Enju looked at her seriously. "When that spring runs dry…all the moon people will die, no matter where they are. You'll die too, Sakura." Sakura jolted at the news. Everyone bowed before her. Hari reluctantly bowed as well. "Our beloved princess who will become our leader. The rightful heir of Chizakura. Please guide us and rebuilt the moon world. Bring everlasting power to the immortal spring. Bring divine justice to the human race. This will be our vow to you." She stared at them with confliction deep inside her.


	2. The hands of the past

"Talk"

'Think'

_**Flashback**_

"**Stone talking"**

The hands of the past.

Hari stood outside Sakura's room listening to what she and Enju were doing. 'I won't allow you to take Enju from me and my child, Sakura. He is ours.' He thought gritting his teeth angrily. Hari snapped out of thought and continued listening in when he heard Enju talk.

* * *

"Come here, Sakura." Enju called. Sakura hesitantly made her way towards Enju and sat down in front of him. Enju picked up a comb lying next to him and gently began combing her hair. It's been a while since we slept in the same bed, hasn't it?" Enju asked smiling down at Sakura. Sakura blushed to the roots of her hair at Enju's words. "Stop treating me like a child! I'm fourteen years old now." Sakura huffed still blushing.

"Buakuya is with prince Oura…so there's a possibility that they will attack this place." "But I'll protect you, Sakura." Enju said while continuing to comb Sakura's hair. Sakura blushed again and felt her heart starting to beat faster. Sakura stopped blushing as a thought occur to her. "Are you sure about this? Shouldn't you spend the night with your lover?" Enju met Sakura's curious brown eyes in surprise.

"Are you talking about Hari?" At Sakura's nod Enju put down the comb and looked at Sakura seriously. "He is not my lover. He is my servant, nothing more." Sakura pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head upon them. She looked at him doubtfully. "How cute. Are you jealous?" "I'm not! It's just that I don't know him at all." She said defensively.

Enju send her a calculating look. "Do you want to go back to prince Oura?" He asked her seriously. Sakura stared at her brother in shock. "I haven't seen you smile since we've been reunited. Would it have been better…if I had remained dead?" Enju continued. "Would it have been better if I had remained locked up inside that water chamber?" Sakura franticly shook her head in denial. "Should I have not come to see you-"

Sakura cut him off as she began to yell franticly. "Of course not! You care so much about me…and I feel the same way! We're the only family we've got!" She pulled away to look pleadingly at him. "I'm glad you're alive…I've missed you so much…I mean that." She grabbed his face and pulled him closer until his face rested on her shoulder. Enju wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her shoulder. He smirked as he pulled her closer.

* * *

Hari had his hand covering his mouth to muffle his sobs. Tears were heavily leaking from his eyes and running down his cheeks. He slid down the wall until he was sitting in a heap on the ground still sobbing. His body was hidden in the shadows. After a while he calmed down, but his body was still shaking and his eyes were swollen and red from crying.

He heard a door open and looked up to see Sakura leaving her room. He stood up and quietly followed her in the shadows. She headed down the hall and stares towards the basement and where Rurijo resided. He turned to walk back when he heard Rurijo shout. "Don't touch that!" He turned back just in time to see Sakura and Rurijo face each other.

"Why are you in here? Do you want me to kill you princess Sakura?" She asked, smirking at the shocked Sakura. Hari didn't even blink as he noticed Rurijo was naked. He usually helped her to reenergize her body that required her to take a bath in the springs in the basement. So he saw her naked regularly. "You're the sister princess I detest…who receives all master Enju's love!" Rurijo yelled angrily.

* * *

_**Ruri, or Lapis Lazuli, one of the seven jewels that shines brightly when it catches the light. I was created out of branches and leaves of an elm tree with the jewel as my heart. I am Rurijo. A doll created in the image of princess Sakura. That happened little more than a year ago…**_

"_**Everybody talked about how beautiful I was. That I was of the highest quality. Everybody was infatuated with me. They paid more for me than gold. It was such an honour…for someone as small as me to be valued so highly. All the others in the mountain made fun of me, but it shows that size doesn't matter." **__**The stone continued to tell its story to Enju and Hari. **__**"But all my princesses died within a year. Princess Ichi and princess Tsuya. Both talked about how beautiful I was, but they died in less than a year. I just want to serve one master for a long time."**__** It told them sadly.**_

_**Hari looked sadly at the stone. "I see. You're a spirit that grows by absorbing the life of human beings." Enju said smiling. **__**"What? That's not true! I'm a precious jewel!"**__** It yelled shocked. "You're just a stone. You've transformed yourself to look like a Lapis Lazuli. You must have forgotten since you've been living for such a long time."**_

"_**Those princesses died because I absorbed their lives? Humans are weak aren't they? So that's why they cast me away in a place like this."**__** The stone concluded. Hari wrinkled his nose in disgust at the dead bodies lying around them. "Why don't you come with us?" Enju asked. **__**"What?! But if I do that, I'll absorb your life too."**__** Hari chuckled at the stone and Enju shot him an amused look.**_

"_**We don't die. We're from the moon, so we're immortal. You can absorb as much of our life as you want." **__**"Really?!"**__** The stone asked excitedly. Hari gave it a breath taking smile and lovingly picked it up to cradle in his hands. Enju and Hari made their way outside Enju picked branches and leaves from an elm tree and used it to form a body. Hari placed the stone in the middle and Enju cast a spell to create a human doll.**_

"_**You can open your eyes now." Enju told her when the spell was done. She slowly slid her eyes open. She looked just like princess Sakura. "I'll give you a name. How does Rurijo sound?" Hari said happily. **__**"But I'm a stone. You're the ones that told me I Lapis Lazuli."**____**"Ha Ha, but if you keep calling yourself by that name. It may become real one day, you know? And you are no longer a stone. You're supposed to talk with this." Enju said tapping her on her mouth.**_

"_**Do you understand, Rurijo? My name is Enju and this is my lover Hari." Enju asked her. She looked at them shocked before opening her mouth. "Y…es. Yes! Master Enju, master Hari." She replied happily.**_

_**The others accepted me. Master Enju and Hari loved me. That's right. Up until that night…when she looked at the full moon.**_

"_**Did you see princess Sakura's face yesterday?" Maimai asked excitedly. "It's not like I wanted to, but the image just followed into my head. So of course I did." Shuri replied. "Rurijo and princess Sakura look alike." "Rurijo was created in the image of princess Sakura. So she's a substitute for the princess." "Don't be stupid His feelings are far purer than that. Master Enju wanted to see the princess's face even if it was a fake." Rurijo covered her ears so she couldn't hear what they say. Hari pulled her closer and she buried herself in his embrace.**_

* * *

"My humiliation. My grief and agony. Grey despair. A curse I can't escape." Rurijo said with her head bowed. She looked up angrily as Sakura said her name. "You'd never understand how I feel! You are real!"

Rurijo started attacking Sakura. "Stop it, Rurijo!" "I'll kill you! I'll kill you and take your body as my own!" Rurijo grabbed hold of Sakura's arm and held it tightly. "I'll kill you and became the real princess Sakura." Sakura glared at Rurijo. "Even if you do this you won't be able to get hold of his heart!" "If I don't try I'll never truly know will I?!" Rurijo yelled before brutally attacking Sakura.

Hari gritted his teeth at Sakura's words and didn't interfere with Sakura and Rurijo's fight. He saw Rurijo beat Sakura and looked at her in disgust. 'She's so weak. How can Enju love this weakling above me? I'm the one carrying his child.' Harry turned and left the basement.


End file.
